


Precious

by Parallelodise



Category: DCU
Genre: Alpha Damian Wayne, Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Implied Tim Drake/Bruce Wayne - Freeform, Implied Tim Drake/Dick Grayson - Freeform, Jason is protective of Timmy, M/M, Omega Tim Drake, alternative universe - no capes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 03:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parallelodise/pseuds/Parallelodise
Summary: So Tim's heat gets triggered by Damian's rut. He goes to Jason for relief since no one else is home.





	Precious

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

Tim is curled up in a lounging chair in his room, flipping slowly through a book of his, The Great Gatsby, naked. Jason groans as he sets down his bag beside the closed door.

“You don’t just go and sit on someone’s book when they need it for college tomorrow, Timbers.”

“Exactly why I didn’t sit on it, someone might just get lucky tonight.”  
Tim stretches, landing on his feet as he puts the book down on the nightstand. A neat black thong fitting in the curves of his body. So he’s not totally naked under there, Jason absent-mindedly thinks. He’s rock hard after the little catwalk Tim did, swaying his slim hips and sending off a warm, sweet aroma. Jason wraps an arm around Tim’s waist, holding him close to take in a deeper breath. Tim yelps when Jason pulls his thong down just enough so it won’t slip back up. Two fingers easily slides inside his warm passage while Tim claws tightly onto Jason’s strong biceps.

“Somebody induced your heat? Better not be Bruce again, Dick swore to kill him if he does it again. ”  
Jason curls his fingers inside the heat, rubbing up against a particularly sought out bundle of nerves. He takes a light bite around Tim’s scent gland after he cocks his head to the side, submitting to him.

“It’s not.. not him- don’t touch there if you don’t want to go through with it-ah, everyone's out except Damian.”  
His fingers froze before working ferociously, nudging and milking at the gland. His other hand pressing at Tim’s lower back, forcing him to hump his thigh for friction. Tim moans at the attention, a wet spot staining the front of his thong and Jason’s pants.

“Demon Spawn’s presented? Isn’t he… right, he’s old enough. Did he do anything?”  
“Can we not talk about how he stared me dead in the eye, quote unquote ‘You must have been rolling in sugar, Drake. How does Todd still have all his teeth.’ and shut his door right in my face?”

Fingers inside Tim move out too fast for him to recognise, Jason's voice is steady and his hold on him is just right. Tim almost purrs when Jason commands.  
“On the bed, Timmy, present for me.”

Jason watches as Tim shivers, pulling away reluctantly, climbing onto the double bed on all fours and perks up his ass. Looking back at him upside-down between his spread legs with a smirk.  
“When did you start being a bossy alpha?”

“I can pull it off just about anytime, ” Jason kisses his lover on the back, tracing the muscles and nibbling on them as Tim shook the bed with suppressed laughs. He gives him a playful slap across his ass causing Tim to yelp again but presents with more enthusiasm.

“Come on, Jay… Don’t make me wait any longer..”  
“You’ve got me right here, Timmy,” he slowly unties the two thin pieces of string keeping Tim’s problem in check. The fabric almost drips slick. Jason kneels down, kissing on Tim’s sensitive skin while his boyfriend curses on his stubble quietly. Smirking, he sucks lightly on his rim, determined to thrust his tongue inside the tight heat as far as possible. He could feel Tim’s back arching under his arm and a shaky hand reaching back to tug on his hair.

“Do..do that tomorrow, I have a night off..want you—argh!”  
Blissful pleasure flutters Tim’s eyes shut, being stretched and filled to the brim by an alpha. He hangs his head low in submission as Jason licks over his scent gland. He holds him by the waist, thrusting shallowly to sink further inside. Tim’s voice cracks as his cock reaches that small entrance, the contact alone forcing screams out of his throat. Jason shushes him with a hand over his mouth, surrounding him with his own scent, whispering beside his cartilage.

“You want this, don’t you, Timmy? Don’t lure the devil kid here, not sharing tonight. I’m gonna breed you until all you can taste is me. ”  
A particularly hard thrust makes Tim seize up. His keen muffled by Jason’s hand as he spills on the blanket. Snaking the other hand down, Jason milks the last few drops of cum out of him and wipes them onto the blanket as well. He bites down on Tim’s shoulder, not bothering with keeping him quiet any more than keeping him trapped with his arms on his torso. Making sure the overstimulated and still needy omega stays underneath him.

Jason drags Tim up which makes him sink further down his shaft. After a few seconds of well-aimed pounding and a broken cry, the heated, tight and soft inner walls hugs onto him. His knot catches on the rim. Jason snarls at the hinderance, forcing it out before ramming back deep inside. It swells, locking them together and making sure the seeds are fed right into a omega’s womb. A light pit-pat catches his attention when he comes down from his high. Tim’s breath is quick and shallow. Jason lays down kiss after kiss on his cheeks, neck, shoulders and back to his swollen scent gland, murmuring encouragements and compliments against his skin until he calms down enough to let out a long breath. He smiles at this, pulling a clean blanket to drape across Tim and himself.

“Drake, I...”

The door opens at this exact moment, breaking the soothing silence. With Tim tensing in his arms again, Jason snarls openly at the intruder. Baring his sharp canines at the small figure standing in the doorway.

“Get. Out.”

Loosening an arm around Tim-he instantly regrets this as Tim shrinks under the blanket more, aware of his emotional change through his body language- Jason throws what he touches on the nightstand at the door. It didn’t connect with the demon spawn’s head, rather with the door, saving his ass. He snorted in annoyance, settling his arm back around Tim’s slender build to comfort his partner.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Any thoughts are welcome in the comments


End file.
